A Good Life is Hard to Find
by Humphrythebadasslonewolf
Summary: Follow Price ( ) as he goes through high school in a new place, will he get through it all or will he break and just end it all.


A Good Life is Hard to Find

**A/N hey guys and gals welcome to my new story. I hope you all enjoy this one I don't know when I will update but I will do my best.**

**$'s (Price) P.O.V.**

Hi my name is Tyler Jacob Littik (lit-ik) but to my friends and family I go but Jacob, Jake or Price. I have sharp, piercing, scary, yellow eyes, I have midnight black fur with blood red stripes on my hands and arms, I dyed a teal colored, Halo Spartan helmet on my chest directly above my heart, and I burned UNSC in my right arm with the U just below my shoulder, and the C just above my elbow.

Today was just like any other in the school year, I am in 11th grade, this is my first year at this school, I was home schooled before, since I moved once a year. Anyway, today I was walking down the hall to my last class when I bumped into a rather strange wolf he was half black and half white, he had one blue eye and one green. I had seen him before, but since I am very antisocial I never said anything beyond "Hello." I quickly said "Sorry," and then I picked up the pace so I would get to class on time. He just started at me as I walked away I ignored it since it was a pretty common thing for people to stare at me since I was new.

I finally got to class just as the bell rang. This was my favorite class, since the girl I had a crush on was in it too. Her name was Emerald she was a pure white wolf, with the most beautiful jade green eyes I had ever seen. I didn't know much else about her since I never talked to anyone besides myself.

I sat in the very back of the class room I was fine with sitting here. I could learn and I got a great view of Emerald, so it was a win-win situation for me. The teacher gave us our assignments and told us to only bother her if we actually her help.

Class went by quickly, since it was math (Geometry), my favorite subject in school. I immediately left the school after class I don't use my locker since I don't have too. I got to my Ford, F-150 2013, with a 30in lift, and an American V8 engine, with a metallic green paint job. I got in and started the engine wanting to put a lot of distance between me and the "sophisticated" people who went to my school.

I pulled out and got on the highway heading to my Grandparents house, I have had some family problems going on, and I just wanted to be left all the hell alone right now. I pulled into their driveway, parked the truck, opened the garage, and went inside, and I saw a note on the table saying that they had gone out to a restaurant for dinner, and that I could help myself to anything I could find.

I opened up the cabinets and grabbed a can of bbq pringles, turned on the TV and I just sat around eating those until it was around 6:00. I got up turned the TV off and put everything back the way it was before, and I left going home so I could do homework and hang out my "friends" on X-box Live.

I got home since I only live 10 min. away from their house. As I walked in the door I heard someone yell in a drunken voice, "Where the hell have you been?"

I just said, "Grandparents," and hurried down stairs to get away from the drunks I called parents. I did my homework, then got on the Xbox I saw that some of the people I considered "close friends," were on so I invited them to a party and talked to them, after I put on my current favorite song "Hollywood Undead, Everywhere I Go". I talked to them until it was almost ten, I told them that I need to go take my shower and that I would talk to them later. I took my phone off the stereo and put it on the charge then I took my shower.

After the shower I put on my clothes, I had my favorite T-Shirt on that said "You Are Awesome (And I Am Sarcastic)," I also had blue jeans and my hoodie on, so no one ever saw my shirt or my arms, I am not insecure about that stuff I just love wearing my hoodie.

**In the morning $'s P.O.V.**

I woke up and looked around trying to find my phone, I put it on my night stand but, I keep knocking it off in my sleep since I roll around a lot. I finally found it under my bed I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I did my morning routine and then just put my headphones in and put on some dubstep. I walked upstairs said by and got in my truck and hooked up my phone, and with dubstep blasting from my stereo I drove to school. I got to school and put my truck in park and just waited, until I had to go in.

I looked at the clock to see it was time for me to go in, so I got out locked my truck, and walked to the door. As I got there I saw the wolf I bumped into yesterday standing there with another wolf. They were talking so I started walking by only to hear the wolf I bumped into say "Hey, I remember you. I bumped into you yesterday."

I stopped and looked at him, he didn't look or sound mad, which surprised me all I said was "Look I apologized yesterday. OK, I don't want any trouble with you or your friend here."

"I don't want any trouble ether. I was just wondering who you were since I have never seen you before. He said politely.

That scared and surprised, me more than if he would have been mad, "Oh, sorry again. I am Jacob but I go by Price," I said, thinking "Well there goes my plan to stay unknown until next year."

"Nice to meet you Price, I am John and this is Humphrey," John said "Want to hang out with us some time? You seem like a nice wolf and you look like you could use some friends."

"Sure, why not, you guys seem like nice wolves too," I said happy they didn't want to beat the shit out of me, and that I was making friends.

"Great, so see you guys at lunch," John asked while smiling.

"Yep, looking forward to talking to people who aren't on Xbox," I said happily.

They just laughed and said, "Trust us we know that feeling all too well."

I laughed and said, "Bye," then hurried to class thinking about today would probably change my life big time. I got to class just before the bell rang I took my seat and waited for the teacher to come in.

He came in and gave us our work then he pulled out a book and started reading it, ignoring everything going on in the class.

I finished my work quickly, it was science one of my worst subjects but it was mostly review today. After I finished I looked around to see who was in the class for the first time. I saw a couple wolves that looked familiar but I didn't want to talk to any of them.

As I waited for class to finish I noticed that a couple of wolves were staring at me. Which for some reason it actually bothered me today. So I turned my eyes only to see the wolves that were starting at me, I noticed that the wolves staring were friends of Emerald. I was just sitting there wondering why they were staring at.

The bell rang after a few min. I thanked my lucky stars that I could finally get away from those wolves. As I was walking to second period I saw Emerald talking to Humphrey and John. I tried to hide so that they would not see me, luckily I managed to slip by unnoticed this time but I had a feeling the next would not go my way.

I got to class it was english, my worst subject by far. Class went by faster than I thought it would have but I was not going to complain. After english I had P.E., then history, lunch, art and finally math.

**Time Skip lunch $'s P.O.V.**

I was walking down the hall, when I saw Humphrey and John. I walked up to them and said, "Hey so what do you guys want for lunch?"

"I don't care that much, I can go for basic anything right now," Humphrey replied.

"Same here," John agreed.

"Alright how about something quick, how about McDonalds or Chick-Fil-A," I asked.

"Let's go to Chick-Fil-A," John responded, "I like there food better."

"Alright, anyone else you guys want to bring along," I asked in case they wanted to bring their girlfriends, if they had them.

"Nope, the others don't eat fast food a lot, and we don't have girlfriends," Humphrey replied.

"Alright, let's get going," I said as I was walking towards my truck.

I got in and started it waiting for Humphrey and John to get in. After they hopped in I started driving to Chick-Fil-A. We got there in a few min. since the school was close to town. We hopped out of the truck and walked in; I thought something was wrong when I saw John tense up a bit. "What is it John," I asked curiously.

He just pointed at a red wolf sitting at a table with a white wolf.

"Ok, who are they and what is the problem," I asked now very curious as to what could change his mood that quickly.

He looked me dead in the eye proving how serious he was, "The red wolf is Garth and the white one is Lilly. I am in love with Lilly but she is dating Garth. That is my problem," He said in a tone that was so serious it was scary.

"Damn," I said in my head unsure of how I was supposed to respond to that. "Don't worry just hope and try to be there for her if and when she needs it," I said trying to help and give advice at the same time.

He just nodded and turned towards the counter to order his food.

We ordered our food I told Humphrey and John that if they wanted to they could go wait in the truck, John pretty much ran to the truck Humphrey told me he would go keep John company, while I go the food.

I walked out a few min. later and gave the guys there food. We ate our food in silence since we were all hungry and we had little to talk about. After about ten min. I had finished so I threw away my trash and started the truck, "Alright, while you guys finish eating lets start heading back to school," I said trying to keep John from having to see Lilly and Garth together.

They just nodded and kept eating; I just chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot. We got to the school and they threw their trash away. "So John, you feeling better now," I asked concerned for him.

"Yeah, just I can't stand seeing them together," He replied with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry man just be there for her like I said," I said. I looked at the clock to see it was almost time for fifth period, "Alright, guys I have got to go, later guys," I said as I started to walk down the hall.

**Time Skip last period $'s P.O.V.**

It is last period and thank fucking god. For some reason friends of Emerald started at me the entire day, normally stares don't bother but today it just seemed to get to me. I walked into class quickly and took a seat in the back trying to avoid any other wolves for obvious reasons. I watched as the rest of the class slowly filled the room. I saw Emerald and once again she took my breath away with her beauty, but what really surprised me was that she walked to the back and took the unfilled seat next to me even though she could have sat next to her friends.

Emerald looked at me smiling and said, "Hi, my name is Emerald."

I was pretty much shitting myself over the fact she had even said a word to my. After a couple of seconds I managed to get out, "Hi, my name is Jacob but I prefer to go by Price."

"Well nice to meet you Price. I was wondering, since I have been having some trouble with the work and you always seem to be done first would you mind helping me," she asked, a little nervous.

I was shocked that she came to me for help. I looked at her and said, "Sure, Emerald, any time you need help just let me know and I will do my best."

"Thank you, Price," she said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"No problem, I am glad to help when and where I can," I replied.

She just giggled at my response.

The teacher walked in and started the class by giving everyone book work. As usual I finished first I turned in my work, and sat back down and played games on my phone. After a couple of min. I looked over at Emerald to see if she needed help, she looked like she was having a little help so I said, "Need any help Emerald?"

"Yes please. Thanks again Price for helping me," she replied gratefully.

"Like I said no problem, now what are you having trouble with," I asked.

"I am having trouble with calculating this shapes area, I can't divide it up properly," she said a little irritated with herself.

"Hey don't beat yourself up, we all have things that we can't do as well as others. Now all you have to do is this," I said as I proceeded to show her how to get the answer.

**Time Skip $'s P.O.V.** ** End of last block**

"If you need any more help Emerald, just ask and I will be glad to do what I can," I said as we walked out of class.

"Ok, would you mind coming over and helping me? You don't have too, if you have something to do that is fine," she said as we walked put pf the class.

"Well let me check and see if I have anything to do," I said as I pretended to think. "Nope I got nothing to do. So when do you want me to come over to help you," I asked thinking "WOW I have done an amazing job of not fucking up majorly for once.

"You can follow me home, since it would be easier and I have nothing to do," she said as we walked out of the school.

I just laughed at how it sounded to hear a girl say, "You can follow me home," it just made me crack up.

She looked at me for a second before she realized what I was laughing at. After she figured it out she punched my shoulder and said, "Not like that!"

Which only made me laugh more, after a couple of min. I stopped laughing and said, "Alright let's get going."

I walked over to my truck, got in, and started it up, as I looked for her car so I could follow it over to her house. As we started getting close to her house I looked around see what looked like one of the rich people neighborhoods. I pulled in to the drive way to see a three story house not counting the basement and attic, it had a four car garage, and I got a glimpse at what looked like a in ground and indoor pool.

I parked and got out, I walked over to her and said, "Damn nice place you got here."

She giggled and said, "Yeah to bad it is a lot lonelier in this neighborhood than you would think."

"Trust me I know exactly what you mean," I said having had experience with loneliness.

"Really? You don't seem like the kind of person that would have experience with that, since you seem to be really good with people," she said as we walked in and sat at the table.

I chuckled a little bit and said, "This is me trying not to mess up," and in my head I added, "Because I like you."

"Well why don't you stop trying to be a well-mannered gentleman and be yourself," she asked.  
"Because, you would not like the real me. Now let's get to work on the homework," I said trying to change the subject, since I personally think the real me is an asshole.

"Ok, whatever but now that I know that the you I have been talking to is fake I don't know if I will be having many more conversations with you if you keep being fake," she said trying to get me to show who I really was.

Now I was in full on panic mode thinking that I had upset or offended her in some way, so I said, "Alright, fine, I will show you who really am just tell me if you want me to go back to this guy."

"Yes," she pretty much shouted at her victory.

"Damn it," I though cause I realized that it was just her tricking me. "Alright here goes nothing," I said I turned off the charade. "Now let's get on with the work before I fuck up," I said still being a little careful.

"Alright, so what should we so first," she asked as we laid the work out on the table.

**Time Skip $ is going home $'s P.O.V.**

"So did that help," I asked as I packed my things and started walking towards the door.

"Yes very much and it was nice seeing the real you. I like him more than the well-mannered gentleman that you were before," Emerald responded.

"Well there is a first, anyway I will see you at school tomorrow," I said as I walked out the door and got in my truck.

"Bye see you later Price," Emerald said with a smile on her face.

I waved started my truck and backed out with "Peter Asher's" song "Love Always Comes As A Surprise" playing which I hope to god she could not hear it, but that is highly unlikely since my stereo was blasting at max volume.

**Time Skip $ is home $'s P.O.V.**

"Well today was one of the best I have ever had in my entire life," I though as I laid down and started to go to sleep. My finale though was, "I must be in love with Emerald, I wonder how she feels about me.

**Emerald's P.O.V.**

I think I am in love with Price, I wonder if he feels the same about me.

**A/N Sorry for the long wait again, my laptop charge broke, Microsoft word did not want me to work on this, it kept telling me that it was the noncommercial version and that I could not edit it. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this. And as always have yourselves a very nice day.**

**P.S. I play on X-box Live a lot my username is DarkShadows2598, if you want to be friends just send me a pm over fanfic. And tell me your username so I know to accept the request.**


End file.
